


This is Getting Serious

by concupiscentia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, HAHAHAHA KIND OF BUT HAHAHHA.... YUGYEOM WASN'T 18 WHEN I WROTE THIS KILL ME, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, i was legit afraid of police @ streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom and Jackson fooling around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Getting Serious

What they are currently doing is beyond wrong for the circumstances, and Yugyeom knows that so damn much, but can’t deny the fact that it makes everything better and more exciting. His eyes fall from the door directly to Jackson’s eyes, that are gazing directly at the so noticeable bulging pants.

Well at least the other members have the sound so loud it’ll be almost impossible hearing any eventual noise coming from both of them.

The situation can be explained by this: Jackson is in his knees, eagerly trying to set Yugyeom free from these damned clothes (he assumes that those are the most difficult ones to take off, when it’s just the usual clothing they wear every fucking day), but failing a little too much when his body has a good quantity of alcohol, which mixes up with a nervous state of his. Yugyeom on the other hand can’t do much but look at the door and try to remember if they did lock it up before making up for a good ten minutes.

That is, he still doesn’t remember if they locked it. But can’t come to give a fuck anymore as Jackson frees him from all the annoying clothing, his pants and underwear making a pool at his feet, his cock bouncing out of them (Jackson being almost smacked by the thickness). Yugyeom actually moans at the feeling, because it’s been jailed inside them for a good while.

“Fuck it’s swollen even.” Jackson stares at his cock in almost awe, and Yugyeom wants to properly slap his dick against the older’s face because goddamnit I’m fucking horny and you’re staring like a dog wanting a chicken. “How much time you have been keeping it like…”

Yugyeom does smack his dick against Jackson’s cheek. “Just suck it already, fuck.” The younger loves how the other is taken aback by the action, because Jackson seems to like but yet disapprove his actions. “Yeah, yeah I’ve been keeping it for a good half hour but you can suck it now.”

Jackson groans because he just can’t with the brat, but well… Yugyeom’s dick is… In front of him… So inviting and seeming so tasty… He just… Gets a hold of it’s base and guides his own towards the swollen head, wrapping juicy lips around it.

Yugyeom _moans_ while rising his hands up to his head, his eyelids closing due to the strong sensation that runs through his body, fingers deepening in his hair and entangling on them as Jackson teases the tip of his dick. “Fuck… Don’t you tease me like that.” He fights his eyelids more because he wants to watch these pretty, full lips taking his cock so willingly.

Jackson fucking loves the taste he gets for just taking the head. Like, fuck. If someone asked him what taste would Yugyeom pursue (Jackson yet to give a head to Yugyeom), he’d say the complete opposite of what he’s tasting right now. It’s heavy against his tongue, more and more as he slowly takes more and more of the thickness in his mouth.

Yugyeom is still fighting his eyelids, though, fingers tightening on his own hair as he looks down at Jackson again, at what Jackson was doing. Each fucking inch felt like heaven inside that wet heat, because damn that mouth is making his knees tremble. “Jackson, fuck…” he groans, voice getting a hoarse quality to it that he’s still not used to pursue. The feeling of the tongue rubbing against the underside of his dick is unspeakable, and how it moves as the older takes more and more just makes Yugyeom moan frequently.

It’s a goddamn pleasing feeling when he’s done taking all the cock inside his mouth, though, head going past his throat, it tightening around him as a threat of rejecting the invasion. Jackson on the other hand seems concentrated to not gag around him (while taking his own pants off because he was hard as a fucking rock and just _has to fucking beat his dick_ or he’ll explode inside them). Yugyeom makes little moves, rotates his hips, goes to hold Jackson’s head when the later backs off from his dick to cough.

“Fuck. Sorry.” Yugyeom manages to say, knees trembling a little because the unexpected move felt so good.

“Nothing.” Jackson took the time to take his breath, wiping off some saliva from his chin. “Oh damn it felt really good. You got a tasty one.” He smirked, looking straight at the pulsating girth in front of him.

“Well I guess that’s a real good thing?” Yugyeom chuckled, getting a hold of his base to offer himself to the older once again. “Come suck it. I bet you can’t make me come in less than 10 minutes.”

Jackson _groans_ while looking at the bastard because he’s been fucking challenged, like he didn’t suck millions guys off but he wasn’t exactly a newbie in this. If Yugyeom wanted to know his skills, he better now be prepared for what is to come.

“Sit on the fucking bed then, and don’t force me doing shit because I will bite your dick off.” A false threat because he would never bite Yugyeom’s dick. Actually he’s been wanting to do some nasty things with him for a good while but never got the chance to. Until now.

“As you say.” So did the younger, sitting down by the corner of the bed, legs spread wide for Jackson to have a good access to all he needed to. His hands behind him, supporting his weight a little as he got comfortable, dick laying down on his stomach.

The other didn’t lose time, approaching the bed and lowering more to give a special treat to Yugyeom’s balls, sucking both inside his mouth, passing his tongue on them, in between them, around them for countless times. That had the younger going crazy over the sensation, because Jackson truly had a skilled tongue and a precise way and force at suction.

“Ok I might have had underestimated your actual a—abilities –fuck!” Jackson literally engulfed his whole dick in one-go and he wasn’t ready for that at all. Yugyeom almost shouts in pure pleasure, his body jerking forward and his tip sliding further inside Jackson’s throat. “Shit—you…” His hands turning into fists, screwing up the covers as he does. “Suck it good Jackson…” Yugyeom moaned in response.

Jackson couldn’t smirk back at this but rather did better, started bobbing his head, the suction being just enough for every time his lips slid from the girth to the head, it made a loud suckling noise. Not to mention how his tongue seeked out and stroked Yugyeom’s ball each time Jackson took everything inside his mouth.

He rotated his head some while bobbing it, teased the tip when sucking only the head, gave small bites to it as well, only to have Yugyeom trembling, under his control.

By now the younger can’t contain a single noise coming from within his throat, because Jackson is so good at giving head, much more than he predicted. His cock is being sucked so fucking well he doesn’t know if he can actually make up for the 10 minutes bet he’d made before.

Even though he’s calling it bullshit now because why contain his pleasure just to win over such a idiotic bet. Jackson is sucking him off like there’s no damned tomorrow and he just wants more and more of this tongue twirling around him, these sinful lips wrapped at the base of his cock, of these eyes staring up at him so willingly he almost loses control.

“Fuck Jackson, fuck… You can surely suck some dick.” His hands entangle into the mess that is Jackson’s hair right now, Yugyeom starts trusting up automatically because he can’t really stay still anymore as his girth disappears inside the older’s mouth.

Jackson doesn’t mind.

He lets the younger fuck his mouth and opens his throat to make it easy for him. He’s fisting his dick off quick and strongly, slapping sounds being produced out of this single action because he is _desperately_ trying to get some release. Yugyeom’s balls hitting his chin is such a fucking turn on, he can feel the start of his orgasm coming from his lower abdomen.

Well, Yugyeom is not far being him. Actually, he’s closer because Jackson can feel through the inside of his cheeks, from the way the other’s cock gets heavier against his tongue, that he’s closer than him. His dick being harder than a fucking rock.

“Gonna cum… Gonna cum so fucking hard… Suck and take it all, fuck!!” Yugyeom can’t move anymore, he wants Jackson to milk him through his orgasm.

Jackson does.

The free hand is used to fist the lower half of Yugyeom’s dick, the upper half is treated by Jackson’s mouth. The younger is trembling with pleasure, sparks of fucking orgasm running through his body as it finally hits him like a truck. Yugyeom groans loudly and constantly, each shot sending him to fucking heaven as the older sucked the cum out of him.

He couldn’t form proper words. Just… “Jackson! FUCK JACKSON!” and he didn’t even know if even the name was sounding well because yeah, he was groaning and moaning it out.

Jackson felt so good with it he spurted his seed right after Yugyeom was done treating him his own cum. It was a fucking fountain, though.

The older only let go of Yugyeom’s cock when he can’t take it no more, body having aftershocks every time his tip was touched.

“Ok I… fuck… I…” Yugyeom struggling with words, again. “I guess you won.”

The Chinese boy cleared his throat. “I don’t fucking know but this was hot and I want to suck your cock more times.”

Yugyeom stops. Laughs. Pulls Jackson up and gives him a full-deep-passionate kiss that has his own taste mixed with Jackson’s.

Behind the door there is a very horny Kunpimook, trying to cover a very noticeable boner.


End file.
